


Rude

by A_wandering_girl



Series: music one shots! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, got the idea from a song, mentions of others. just too long to say or type. being lazy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_wandering_girl/pseuds/A_wandering_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek asks the sheriff for his blessing to marry Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude

**Author's Note:**

> Scott here,
> 
> I just love this song. Its called Rude by Magic! So I don't own it or teen wolf. I wish Jeff Davis would rent the men out from time to time and. I would pay!!
> 
> So as always, please excuse any of my mistake. And enjoy!
> 
> Oh one more thing! Please leave a comment or a kudo! They make me happy!

Rude

Derek smiled as Stiles laid next him, he pulled him closer, taking a deep breathe of his scent. It was such a calming smell to him. Stiles's alarm went off causing the boy to stir away. He whined, knowing Stiles had to be home before his dad did. He held him tighter not wanting to let him. 

"Derek, you have to let go" he smiled as he turned to kiss Derek. 

"I don't want to, I want to keep you" he whined, but smiled when Stiles's kisses him. 

"I'll come over after school, ok?" He kissed him again before leaving. Derek frowned as he watched dressed and head to the door. "I love you!"

"I love you too" with that the door was shut. 

After an hour, Derek laid in bed thinking of Stiles. He couldn't help but smile. His favorite memory was when Stiles turned eighteen. How Stiles and him got into a nasty fight, that was until Stiles found out, he cared for him. He loved how Stiles took charged, but in the bedroom, he was his to control. His to drive him crazy, his to make beg, his to make cum. After a while, Derek couldn't take it. He got up grabbing his keys, leaving the house. 

Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah, yeah

Derek knew Stiles was going to graduate in a month, they had talked about moving in together. The more he kept thinking of Stiles, he just knew that he couldn't live a life without him. It was Stiles, that told him it was ok to feel guilty at times. It was Stiles, that told him it wasn't his fault and made him believe it. It was Stiles, that gave him hope, that he could have happiness. Stiles was his happiness. That's why Derek had to see the sheriff.

When he got to the house, he was nervous knowing Stiles wasn't there, but he had to talk to the sheriff. Going up to the porch, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

Can I have your son for the rest of my life? say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is no!

The sheriff answered the door, he yawned a little tired of the nights work. He looked a little shocked to see Derek at his front door. "Derek? Can I help you with something?"

"Um... Yes! I mean, yes you can. I wanted to talk to you about Stiles."

"Is he alright?!" The sheriff asked, with worry creeping up. 

"Yes! He's fine!! It's nothing like that! I wanted to ask for your blessing"

"Blessing on what?" The sheriff frowned

"For his hand for marriage. I want him in my life, forever"

"Derek, I dont think this is a good idea. Stiles is still so young. He's only eighteen. I will not give you my blessing. If that's all, I'm going to bed" with that the sheriff shut the door and Derek felt broken. 

As he got in the car, letting his anger get the best. "I'm not going to give up. I'll come back!"

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry him anyway  
marry that boy  
marry him anyway  
marry that boy  
yeah, no matter what you say  
marry that boy  
and we'll be a family

"Oh but will Stiles agree if is father doesn't?"

Why you gotta be so rude

After school, Stiles came back to Derek's house, like he promise. He smiled as he saw Derek still on the bed. "I see, I'm busy trying to get out of high school and my boyfriend is sleeping all day" he teased. Derek rolled over pulling into his arms. 

"Derek is everything alright?"

"Stiles, marry me...."

I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
I can't live without him  
Love me or hate me we will be both  
Standing at that altar  
or we will run away  
to another galaxy you know  
You know he's in love with me  
He will go anywhere I go

Stiles smiled as he woke up to Derek. He couldn't believe what Derek asked for. He just really couldn't. He loved to wait up before Derek, it was the only time Derek ever dropped his guard, he looked so beautiful. Was it were to call a werewolf beautiful, a man? Stiles didn't really care, to Derek he was the most beautiful thing he ever had. He wondered how he got someone like Derek. 

Derek woke up to Stiles watching him, "creep" he smiled as Stiles stuck his tongue out. 

"Is that a nice thing to say about the man who agreed to marry you?" He kissed him

"I think it's a wonderful thing to say, if the man keeps kissing me" he laughed as Stiles slapped him on his shoulder. They both frowned when Stiles's alarm went off. "Will I see you tonight?" 

"My dad's off tonight. I don't think I can stay. He wants me to have dinner with him. 

Can I have your son for the rest of my life? say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still no!

Stiles wanted to tell his father the great news. But to be honest, his father wasn't too thrilled about them dating. He just let it go since Stiles was now eighteen. He finally broke down, he ordered a large pizza. To soften the blow and to be nice, he made it a supreme.

The sheriff walked into the room, "so son, what's for dinner?" He smiled at his son. 

"I ordered pizza for tonight" he smiled at his dad. 

The sheriff grabbed a beer, sighing as he sat down. "What did you do?" 

"What!?! I didn't do anything!" 

"So you ordered a pizza because you wanted a pizza. The son that talks all the time about healthy eating is good for his unhealthy father?" 

"It's a supreme pizza!"

"It has meat."

"And your complaining!?" 

"Stiles tell me, now!"

"Fine, it's just that you know I've been dating Derek since I've turned eighteen. It's just he asked me to marry him" he smiled at his father. 

"Stiles I think your a little young to think about marriage. And Derek isn't someome you should be marrying." He frowned. 

"What do you mean? Mom and you were just out of high school!" He shot out. 

"Stiles its different because"

"Because he's a werewolf! Is that it?!"

"Because your my son!! My baby!! It's bad enough you get involve with all that supernatural stuff. But your human you could pull out of it all!" 

"Dad!"

"Don't dad me! I will not approve of him!!!

"But dad!"

"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore of this. After tonight I'm working morning. There will be no more of this sneaking out to his house either!" They ate the pizza in silences after their talk. 

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry him anyway  
marry that boy  
marry him anyway  
marry that boy  
yeah, no matter what you say  
marry that boy  
and we'll be a family

Stiles drove to Derek's home, skipping school. He ran up to the place and into his arms. Tears falling as he wrapped his arms around Derek. 

Derek was in shock as his boyfriend behavior, running into his arms crying. "Stiles? Stiles, what's wrong?" He was holding the sobbing boy in his arms. 

"He said I couldn't marry you. He didn't approve" he soaked Derek's chest with more tears. "He's scared I'll get hurt, but I love you"

"I love you too" it was all he could say to his heartbroken lover. 

Why you gotta be so rude?

It had been three weeks since Derek saw Stiles, but he was going to watch his boyfriend walk. He just hated that his uncle was there, god he was taking pictures. 

"Will you cut that out!"

"Why? I want pictures of my future nephew and of the pack."

"It won't happen if the sheriff doesn't agree" he gritted out. 

"I dont see how that's stopping you. Just elope, go to a cheap chapel and marry him."

"Stiles is too good for that!"

"Then make a wedding, it's not like you don't have the money, you do. The sheriff will get over it. Ah! I got lydia. And now scott!"

"I'm really worry about you." 

"Just enjoy the graduation ceremony. Soon we won't have teen wolves in our pack, but adults"

"Gemin Stilinski"

"That's his name!?" 

"Oh god Peter!" 

Can I have your son for the rest of my life? say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but no still means no!

There was a small party at Stiles's house. The whole pack was there and it made Stiles happy to have Derek there. They were goofing on and from time to time, Derek stole some kisses. 

When food came to the tables, Derek stood up. "I would like to make a toast." Every smiled at looked at Derek. 

"To Scott, for be a great alpha a pack could, To Lydia for putting my uncle in his place, To Issac for being family, To everyone else thank you for welcoming me to a pack and family, and to Stiles, the one I will love forever."

Everyone gasp looking at Derek. Lydia snapped her fingers to Scott, he pulled out a twenty and gave it to her. Figures those idiots would make a bet out of his, but he didn't care.

"I don't care what you say, sheriff. I will marry your son! With or without your blessing! He loves me and I will do everything to make him happy. So you'll have to get used to it! Because I love Stiles and I will till the end of time if not more"

Stiles smiles, getting up kissing Derek. Everyone cheer at the kiss and all the sheriff could do was smile and shake his head. 

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry him anyway  
marry that boy  
marry him anyway  
marry that boy  
yeah, no matter what you say  
marry that boy  
and we'll be a family

Stiles was two years into college when they got married, it was small, but to the Hale-Stilinski newlyweds. It was perfect. 

Stiles was dancing with Lydia, laughing as they talked, Scott jumped behind, hugging his brother. This left Derek alone with the sheriff. 

"I know its a little late, but you have mu blessing to marry my son" the sheriff smiled as he drank from his glass of wine. Derek smiled at the sheriff's words. It somehow made the wedding all the more, perfect. 

"Thank you, Mr. Stilinski."

"I guess you call me dad, you two be plan on adopting. I want grandkids."

"Yes, dad. I promise"

"Oh and Derek" he looked at his father in law, smiling. "If you so much as hurt my boy. I wouldn't mind trying out those wolfsbane bullets that Chris gave me" he smiled as Derek paled. Getting up, he went to dance with his son, leaving Derek at the table. 

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
Why you gotta be so rude?


End file.
